Erased Season Two: Chapter one
by Youknowisuck
Summary: This is season two of Erased, and I hope it fixes some of the flaws of the first season. especially the last two episodes
1. Chapter 1

**Inside**

 **By Youknowisuck**

Hiro's breath came out in short, steady breaths. He had that nightmare, the one he could never remember. The one that always made him wake up in a cold, clammy sweat. _Just forget it,_ he told himself. _Funny, I already forgot it._

He gently laid his head against the pillow, and closed his eyes. _No one is here to hurt you. You're safe and sound, right here._ He slowly lost consciousness, and he began to dream. Dream of… he could never remember. _Funny,_ he thought.

…

The alarm clock spewed its hellish noise into his ears, and he awoke with a start. He looked at the alarm clock, and was relieved to see that he woke up on time. 8:00 AM, right on time. He went through his usual morning routine, and was pleased to see that he might actually leave on time today. His suit was a little tight, but that was overshadowed by the fact that he left on time. Usually, he would leave around 15 minutes later than when he should. _But,_ he thought, _this is no usual day._ Today, he may actually get a job. _Unemployed, no more!_

He got into his small, "clown" car, which was tight to fit in, but got him from point A to point B. He drove around the town of Kyoto, and finally got to point B. The Kiro Magazine building. He was finally fulfilling his lifelong dream, and his hair was filled with sweat. His pale skin began to chill, and he began to doubt whether or not he should walk toward his destination.

He hesitantly began to walk toward the door, and each step filled him with more self doubt. _I can't do this,_ he told himself. _I cannot do this!_

However, almost unconsciously, he opened the building door, went to his appointment, and was waiting in the waiting room. _Oh, crap._

However much self doubt he had in himself, he still went through with it. He heard his name called, and he still went through with it. He met the owner of the magazine company, who was plump, old (around mid 50's), and with black hair. He smiled constantly when asking questions about Hiro, but when it came to his portfolio, the man was stone faced, and was so focused in what he was doing, that he completely ignored Hiro when he asked questions.

When he was finally done, he looked up, smiled, and said, "We'll call you."

 _I'm definitely still unemployed,_ thought Hiro. Hiro sullenly walked out of the company doors, and realized he needed to get realistic. _I need to get an actual job right now._

 _I can't live off of welfare forever._

As he walked out, he heard screams. He looked to the source of the noise, and was shocked to see a murder. He ran towards it, and tried his best to help. But, it did not help. In the end, he couldn't help. Just like always, he was too weak. _Don't beat yourself up. It's fine._ Almost silently above him, a blue glowing butterfly fluttered.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. _Oh, crap,_ he thought.

…

Akira was fired from his job that day. _You're too unstable, they said._ He was angry, and he needed to hurt someone. He didn't know why, but he just needed to. He picked out his target, a young man, around age 18, walking out of a building. He unsheathed his knife, and began to walk faster, and his breaths hurt his lungs, but he did not care.

He looked behind the boy, and saw another young man, around the same age, with brown hair, and bangs that nearly reached his eyes. The boy was glaring at him, and Akira was having second thoughts about the first boy. He wanted to kill the other one. He walked towards the boy, and began to swing his knife toward the boy's shoulders. But the boy deflected it perfectly, as though he had done it a thousand times before. He felt a strong punch to his face, and black met his eyes.

…

The boy in front of Hiro looked back in horror, and saw the knife fall out of the man's hands. He relaxed a little bit, and began to walk to his car. _Nice job,_ he thought.

Hiro was breathing hard, and contemplated what had happened. He _knew_ what to expect and he had successfully dodged it. _All in all, I did fine._

He reached for his phone and dialed the police. "Hello, police? Yeah, I'd like to report attempted homicide. Address? Um, 1313 west Toriyama Street. Yes, thank you."

Hiro let out a sigh of relief. He had kept his promise to not let anyone get hurt a long time ago, and he had successfully kept that promise. He looked at the man who attempted murder, and recognized him: Akira, the man who worked at the music store. _He always was a weird guy,_ Hiro thought.

The police came, questioned Hiro, and had left with Akira in the back of their car. Hiro began to walk back to his car, and he realized the day's events. _I was basically denied my dream, and now I must begin to be realistic._

He drove back to his house, and got a phone call. "Hiro? Oh, thank God, listen: your dad has died. You have to come home, right now."

He agreed to come and hung up. He looked straight outside his window, and it finally hit him: his dad was dead. He ran to his car, and drove off furiously. No tears came, just sadness. He really couldn't truly grasp it, but he would do whatever he could to help. _My promise, did I just break it?_ Rang through his head, repeatedly. The question eventually dissipated, and he began to look for his childhood home.

It wasn't very hard to find it, because it stood out almost like a black line in a background of white. It was very large, with a blue door. It was in a small neighborhood, a quiet neighborhood. _At least… now it is._

He hesitantly knocked on the blue door. _Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A flashback came to Hiro's mind: He was back at his old house, drawing manga. He had created a character that could tell lies from the truth, and had named him Osamu.

Osamu investigated murders and crimes, and in this volume of his story, he had met someone who could somehow avoid his power. Her name was Hiromu, and she was playfully teasing Osamu at how he can't solve any crime without using his power. "Without it, you'll be useless," she said.

At this point, Hiro had no idea where the story was headed. He needed to ask someone for some advice.

He went to the living room, where he saw his father sitting in the armchair. His father, being a manga artist himself, was his first choice to give him advice.

Hiro carefully walked up, then asked him for some advice. His father took the pages, and read them from start to finish. He gave them back and told Hiro some things he could do to improve it.

Hiro smiled. His father was honest with him, and that was all Hiro asked.

Hiro pushed back tears that were forming at the flashback. He wiped his eyes, and knocked on the door. He'll always remember his father. Always.

The person who answered the door was his twin brother Senbei and that's when Hiro let his tears flow. He hugged his brother, and cried on his shoulder. His brother didn't cry, but he accepted his brother's hug. He was past crying, but he was willing to comfort someone else.

Hiro couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes, but he didn't care. He was just glad his brother was there.

Eventually, the hugging stopped, and they went to the main room. There Hiro saw his father's armchair, and at the sight of that, he began to tear up. The tears quickly stopped, but Hiro will always cherish his father. _Always._

Hiro and his brother sat at the couch, and they patiently waited for their mother. Finally, after a few minutes their mother came in and she looked somber and sad.

Hiro looked around, and saw many faces he knew. There was his cousin Satoru, then there was his wife Kayo, and then there was his aunt Sachiko.

There were a bunch of other relatives that he did not really know very well, but that was okay with Hiro. _I'm just glad they showed up._

Hiro and Satoru were very close, ever since they were little kids. Satoru was sort of a big brother to Hiro, and Hiro had missed him.

Hiro shifted his attention to his mother. The funeral would take place four days from then, giving plenty of time to prepare.

Afterwards, Hiro and his brother Senbei decided to go to the old coffee spot in town. They invited Satoru, but he declined. "I'd like to stay here and help out."

They were fine with that, and they went to Senbei's car. They joked with each other, Satoru teasing Senbei about how he was born five minutes earlier, and Senbei joking with Satoru at how he can't get a girlfriend. It was all in light fun, and finally after about ten minutes, they got to the coffee spot. They went in and got to the counter.

Hiro ordered black coffee and Senbei ordered a cappuccino. They searched for anyone they knew, but no one they knew was there. _That's okay. I didn't really want to talk to any friends._

They talked throughout their time at the coffee shop, and enjoyed hanging out.

On their way back to the house, Senbei fell asleep. Hiro looked at his brother, and made a promise: _I will not let anyone hurt you._

They got to the house and Senbei angrily woke up, but quickly went to sleep when he plopped onto his old bed.

Hiro smiled, and he went to the living room. There, he saw Satoru sitting on the couch.

Hiro sat next to him, and for a while, there was silence. Finally, Hiro said, "So, what's up?"

 **Sorry if this was too short, but it was very hard to pick a path for the story, but I settled with this. Please review and see whether or not you liked to see the Sayo cameo! They will have a major impact on the rest of the story! Also I like to think that Revival is a blood thing, so that's why Satoru is Hiro's cousin. Tell me your opinions! Thanks!**


End file.
